An Unthinkable Alliance
by Dewaldemar
Summary: In the midddle of the Clone Wars, when both Republic and Confederacy are weakened by their struggle, a new empire under the rule of a threacherous Hutt rises as a new faction. In these crucial moments, General Grievous is sent to deal with the pirates when he discovers he not all his enemies are alike...
1. Chapter 1

_Coruscant_

A wild sun was striking rays of light at the city-planet of Coruscant. In the Jedi Council Chambers, the members of the ancient order were discussing the matters of the new pirate empire. The war seemed to reach an unstable stalemate that would be destroyed by the fresh entry of a third party. One that may doom the Republic at it's most fragile moment. The Jedi never thought that the Hutts would dare enter the war since it would be bad for bussiness but to declare hostilities against the CIS and the Republic alike was almost impossible. In the room entered Mace Windu after a meeting with the Chancellor.

'Start the session, we can now.

All the masters sat down on their personalized chairs waiting for the black Jedi to speak. Some were only holograms from the distant battlefronts of the galaxy.

'As we all know, a new Hutt gangster created a fleet of pirates that is capable of capturing planets from us. If we let him grow, the Hutt may well overcome the infamous Jabba the Hutt.

Master Yoda spoke:

'And about this matter, what did the Chancellor have to say?

'As expected, he told me to launch a full scale attack on the homeworld of the Hutts.

'Not a quite wise decision...Obi-Wan said.

'Indeed. Attacking the birthplace of the galaxy's most succesfull race of pirates may well raise all their little empires into uniting! If all the Hutt Cartel enters the war, we are really in a bad position.

The voice of Ki-Adi-Mundi was well received by the others.

'We all, agreed are on this matter. Open hostilities the answer to this is not.

'Then what do you suggest?

Shaak Ti inquired.

'Should diplomacy fail, from within we will defeat them. Master Shaak Ti, in an infiltration mission you will go.

'Why me, Master Yoda?

'Saw in a vission I did... that you are essential in the events to come.

'I understand.

'Then I guess diplomacy will surely fail...Obi-Wan said as a conclusion.

'With Shaak Ti I will discuss about the mission. Of it no one must know... not even the Chancellor.

All nodded and sat up. The holograms of the distant masters dissapeared.

While Kenobi and Windu left the room, Yoda approached the togruta Jedi.

'What about the separatists? What will they do?

'Unpredictable as always I sense their plans. You may meet familiar faces on Nal Hutta. Remember, violence won't be the answer, however hard would be not to use it.

'As you say, Master. I think I'll have no quarell with some senators or diplomats of the Confederacy, though.

'The future is always in motion. About this your opinion may change...

Shaak Ti showed a curious look about the crypitcal words of the old master, but she disregarded her questions and nodded.

 _Serenno_

Slash! Swing! Parry!

The Count dodged another two hits coming at him. The relentless assault of the General was leaving him heavy breathing after long hours of training. While he wouldn't admit, his old age was playing around with his stamina at times. Fortunately for him, the General was one the few persons who could tire him. He saw the cyborg coming at him whirlling his lightsabers menacingly and put a defensive stance. Grievous swinged his two arms at the Count, but the old man parried successfully and even disarmed him. The General tried to pull his blaster but Dooku cut it while he attempted the act.

'Retreating should be the answer. Not cheap tricks. They won't work when facing masters like Windu or Yoda.

'Of course...

'If disarmed, you should always try to back away and if possible try to reach a solution in your benefit. If you can't, you should retreat as soon as possible before you lose more than some limbs.

Grievous growled. He knew the Count was referring to the incident when Kit Fisto cut off his hand and stole his last trophy. Before the General could react, the green lighted room was changed by the blue-ish appearence of a hologram. In the centre of the Count's desk, the shadowy figure of Darth Sidious appeared.

Both separatist leaders bowed down.

'I hope you are improving yourselves. General, I want you to prepare an invasion force as quickly as possible. Leave us.

'As you wish, Lord Sidious.

The cyborg retreated from the room, leaving the two Sith Lords alone.

'Good. Now that he is gone, we can discuss more important matters.

'What would be so important about an invasion that the General shouldn't need to know?

'You said that he is proving to start lacking capabilities. As crucial as he is in my plans, he can't be a simple puppet.

'What do you wish me to do?

'I hope that you have learned of Tabarous the Hutt's new empire.

'Yes, news have reached my ears.

'The alien showed me that he can thwart my plans. A failed scheme, but… not one that can't be resolved with violence. We can't let him live or his pirate empire.

'I see. Invade Nal Hutta then?

'I wished the Republic would have done it, but they chose to wait. The Senate was against it so I can't force the attack. The CIS however is not so restrictive.

'Very well. I will send Grievous right away as he makes his fleet up.

'Make it quick! We can't let that slimy Hutt linger anymore! I will have more instructions for you, but first, capture Nal Hutta's orbit. Don't invade the surface until you notify me.

'As you wish, my master.

'Good. I expect that you will crush the other planets Tabarous holds. Leave no trace of his outposts. I am sure the General will be good at eradicating them.

With that, the hologram faded. Dooku was a bit surprised. His master already seemed to have seen outcome of this conflict, but he didn't share it. Why were the Hutts important anyway? He suspected that Sidious wanted the Hutts to enter the war but not in the way it turned out.

Just as he thought that, the huge window resembling his family blazon behind him shattered. The green glass fell all around him and Dooku backed away cautiously. From outside, four jetpacked assassins appeared. All wielded electrostaffs.

'Mandalorians...

The bulky force and mastery of the warrior people of Mandalore was well known. As well as their armor. Dooku snarled at them and started to parry the attacks of the assassins. They were no match for him though. He jumped over one of them and electrocuted his jetpack. The mandalorian started to fly through the room and crashed into another, both falling through the window down. Only two remained. The boss of them pulled out a grenade and threw it in Dooku's back. The Sith charged at him while the bomb exploded. Dooku swinged his crimson lightsaber a few times with mastery and cut the staff. A sigh was heard and then a scream as Dooku pushed him away and electrocuted him. He quickly threw him into the wall. The last one was scared by the Count's display of power and threw a smoke bomb. The room was instantly filled with it but Dooku didn't need to see. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The last mandalorian was trying to get out through the windows and activate his jetpack. The Count charged at him and with a single, precise strike, he sliced the assassin's head. The body fell out in the open. Dooku looked disgusted at the jungle deep below his window. From the smoke of the bomb, a few magnaguards and battledroids appeared armed and ready for combat. After them, the coughing cyborg entered with a scorched cloak and some signs of explosions over his armor.

'Count, a full force of bounty hunters attacked the palace! He announced.

'I see it well myself you fool! Here it's a survivor! Take him to the cells now!

Two magnaguards picked the body of the mandalorian leader and dragged him away while Grievous approached the Count.

'Pirates scums no doubt! Never thought I'd live the day the Republic hires pirates to do their dirty work!

'This wasn't the Republic, General. Only one would dare this. That slimy Hutt tried to assassinate us.

'He shall pay, my lord.

'He shall indeed. The fleet our master requested is ready?

'I managed to send the order before 10 of these slimes appeared in the Command Centre.

'Good. You will see to it that his empire is crushed and no survivors are left alive!

'Gladly!

The General exited the crippled room and a droid immediately appeared with a datapad in his hand.

'Sir! The fleet you requested is fortunately already assembled in the Hypori System!

'Perfect! Prepare my shuttle! We are going to the Mid Rim!

After that, the General remained silent as he was marching towards his shuttle. Around him, battalions of batteldroids were being boarded into assault crafts and Vulture droids were taking flight to the sky…


	2. Chapter 2

_Nal Hutta_

The planet of Nal Nutta was as pleasant as the race it created. Stinky, deceptive and perilous. Those were the first impressions Shaak Ti got when she arrived on the ground. After getting out of the crowded spaceport, she took a quick glance at the surroundings. Heavy polluted cities with swamps and many creatures lurking in the bushes amongst the road. After taking the first step on the soil, the Jedi was greeted by a group of gamorreans led by a human. It seemed they had been waiting for her.  
'Well well ,well... what do we have here? A new togruta slave?the man smirked.  
Shaak Ti kept her calm as always. She answered:  
'I am the new handmaiden of the mighty Tabarous the Hutt.  
'Of course you are. Only a Hutt would get such a nice "handmaiden".  
The gamorreans chuckled along with their leader.  
'Well then, let's get going! Our master doesn't want to wait!  
They started to walk along the road. Many strange and freak people were there, all taking curious peeks at the outsider. But through all those scheming people, there were also innocents and slaves that had the misfortune to be living there with no means of escape. And surviving a criminal world was to be commended for the ones who did got out of there.  
'Hey, girl, try not to mess with most of the people here. They are likely to kill you after a good beating or... worse.  
'I understand... A pirate world can't be any different than this.  
'It wouldn't be a pirate world then! If you've ever seen Nar Shadda, then you'll know your way around here. But this place is a bit more perilous than the former.  
'I see...  
They continued their walk until a huge palace in a stylized Hutt style appeared. It was round and tall with towers everywhere and a grand entryway filled with gamorrean guards and bounty hunters. The place looked like it was ready to withstand an invasion.  
'You are a lucky one. Soon, my master will destroy the Republic and the CIS and the pirates will rule! He screamed enthusiastic.  
'That seems like a grand goal. The jedi retorted unimpressed.  
'As grand as our master! We have already secured a great deal of the Mid Rim, separating the two sides of the war. We can attack both of them with ease.  
Shaak Ti was sick of the big words the bounty hunter was making.  
'Then I suppose in a few weeks we'll visit Coruscant?she asked sarcastically.  
The leader stopped. He frowned angrily. His eyes were hostile and he had a dangerous flicker in them, but he decided against it.  
'We may very well be standing in the Jedi Temple in a few weeks! Nothing is impossible, slave. You better learn to speak accordingly if you want to live an easy life here!  
'As you say.  
'Good! Now let's meet our master!  
The escort passed through the entryway and climbed a spiraled tower. After getting though another set of guards, they entered the main hall. There was a huge figure standing over carpets with many people all around him dancing or discussing criminal plots. The bounty hunter approached Tabarous the Hutt and knelt.  
'I have secured the slave, as you requested.  
'Very well, Thopk! Where is she?  
Shaak Ti approached the carpet.  
'Hm... the seller was right! It is worth all the money! An'hara! Get her to the chambers and start training her!  
The called Twi'lek, a slave with a collar around her neck, appeared from the shadows. She was dressed in a short dress, revealing much of her body.  
'Come, girl!  
The Jedi bowed before the Hutt and followed An'hara. Shaak Ti activated a switch at her arm and a signal was sent. She infiltrated the palace successfully...

 _Kol Dooine_

The planet of Kol Dooine represented one of the outpost's planet of Tabarous'empire. It was a staging ground to invasions into the Core Worlds. A fleet was stationed there along with a small space station. In the Command Centre of the floating building, Commander Bakuntu was on a holo-transmission with the the Hutt's majordomo.  
'We have amassed a considerable fleet here, enough to push forward and conquer a few world of the Republic.  
'No! Our master wants to be sure that he can start the campaign by conquering the Spice Route. You say you are capable of that?  
'Um... not really. The heart of the Route, Corellia, is heavy-defended.  
'Then I suggest you wait a little while longer.  
Suddenly, the Commander looked at the windows of the room.  
'What happened, Bakuntu?  
'We are under attack!  
'Who is stupid enough to attack us?  
'There is a huge fleet shooting at us!another one shouted scared.  
'Can you ... _bzzz..._ the admiral... _bzzz..._ ship?  
'The transmission is starting to get jammed!  
The Commander took a glance at the window and what he saw made him horrified.  
'Who... _bzzz..._ the attack?  
'It is the Invisible Hand...  
With that, the comm was completely jammed.  
Bakuntu analyzed his chances of survival. The enemy fleet was composed of more than 100 ships, capital ships, while he barely had 30 and his space station.  
A pirate asked:  
'Boss! The enemy fleet stopped the attack! They are hailing us!  
'Put them through!  
Bakuntu looked at the holo-receiver and instantly the blue image of the Separatist Commander appeared.  
'General Grievous...the pirate whispered.  
The cyborg glared at him then his rapsy voice thundered across the room.  
'We can dispatch with the pleasantries pirate scum! You will all perish today!  
Bakuntu tried to appear brave but he was shaking a bit  
'I will allow one trash of you to escape and tell your master: The CIS will erase his pitiful empire before he can even join the Clone Wars!  
With that he faded away, and the Providence Class Destroyers started to fire missiles at the pirate fleet. Bakuntu watched as flames and explosions consumed his fleet quickly. He didn't hesitate and ran from the Command Centre. On the corridor, a few pirates were guarding the hangar.  
'Get out of the way!  
'What are you doing here Boss? You have a station to command!  
'I said out of the way!  
'Deserter, huh?  
'Well, I guess we can kill you then!  
The three pirates pulled out their guns, but Bakuntu already backed away and threw a grenade at them. Before they knew, fire burned all their bodies and nothing but ash remained on the floor. The Commander continued his route to his starfighter and flew out off the Space Station. Barely dodging a few Vulture-droids, he observed that the Separatist were ignoring him. He gladly escaped the carnage and propulsed in Hyperspace...  
After one hour the Space Station exploded and an invasion force was sent on the ground to conquer Kol Dooine. On the Invisible Hand's Bridge, the General was standing on his chair and watched as all the survivors were killed. A droid appeared and announced:  
'Sir, the battle is finished!  
Saying nothing but looking at the burning ships, he laughed darkly and rose up from the chair.  
'Start the planetary bombardment! We will burn those pirate scums to the ground!


	3. Chapter 3

_Nal Hutta_

Shaak Ti was working hard on performing the moves An'hara was teaching her. She was so good she looked like a hologram made for watching. That couldn't be said about Shaak Ti though. She moved her leg wrong and she fell on her side.  
'You truly are useless, girl. Where have you been this entire time? You don't know nothing about dancing.  
'I wasn't supposed to be a dancer.  
'Well, pity for you that you look too good. Maybe if you were uglier, no one would want to see you dancing.  
Shaak Ti just sighed. She didn't liked being complimented in that way. She was there for 2 days and she was already missing the halls of the Jedi Temple. The Hutt Palace was dull, filled with sick people or oportunists. There was no serenity there or peace, only brutality. But she had a mission in order to stop them from expanding. She stood up and An'hara was ready to start the session again when a gamorrean appeared.  
'The master is calling for us. She told the Jedi.  
Shaak Ti nodded and followed the woman to the main hall. Many bounty hunters and liutenants were there along with dancers and musicians.  
They were all looking at a familiar face, or new face for Shaak Ti.  
'Commander Bakuntu! My majordomo said you have died. How is that you are still breathing?the Hutt asked frowning.  
'Greetings, my master! I come with grave news!  
'Speak quickly!  
'The CIS has attacked us! They wiped the entire army in the Kol Dooine system!  
'A capable commander would have destroyed them!  
'My lord, no one could have won that battle. The confederate fleet was composed of dozens of capital ships! And on top of that, the Invisible Hand was there!  
'The Invisible Hand? Is this a joke? Why is that so important? Tabarous asked almost ready to order the death of him.  
Shaak Ti knew that name very well. A bounty hunter spoke, the one that escorted the Jedi:  
'That is the flagship of General Grievous.  
'Who is that? Isn't Dooku the leader of the CIS?  
The majordomo answered immideatly:  
'He is, master. But just as you are the leader of your Empire. He doesn't lead his armies. Grievous does.  
'Well, deal with him! Poison him or something!The Hutt fluttered on of his hands.  
'He isn't organic.  
'Huhuhuhuh...  
The laugh of the Hutt confused everyone.  
'A droid leading a droid army. I should have known that. Well then, destroy that useless scrap! We can't let a puny robot thwart me!  
Shaak Ti glanced at the Hutt. So stupid. Even if the General was her enemy, she couldn't ignore his achievements. Grievous wasn't a droid, he was organic inside with a tactical mind. He was one of the reasons the CIS wasn't crushed by the Republic or by the Jedi. She knew that she since she has been one of the few that survived the General's wrath and that meant when he will arrive on Nal Hutta she will have to be gone. The deep voice of Tabarous intrerruped her thoughts:  
'Bakuntu, prove yourself worthy and kill those droids! You may get as many ships as you like, but make it quick! The Hutt curled his fist and raised it in the air.  
'Thank you my lord! I will do my best!  
'Don't return the next time you fail! Be gone now!  
The crowd listened to him and went to their usual jobs. The Hutt saw Shaak Ti and An'hara and made a sign for them to approach.  
'So, An'hara , is the girl ready?  
'No, master. She is still learning.  
'Bah! What good is a dancer without her dancing? Next time I summon you, she will please me or you will both die!  
'Yes, master.  
Both of them left the room. After taking a few steps, Shaak Ti could see the tension in An'hara's movements. The Jedi couldn't help but feel pity for her. She whispered:  
'Don't worry, I will learn quickly now.  
'You'd better. I don't want to die... she retorted hostile. I have been trying to please everyone here to survive and you would be the reason I fail!  
With that they both continued their walk. They passed by a big closed door. Shaak Ti stopped.  
'Where is this door leading?  
'This is a restricted area. It accesses to different zones of the palace. One you will surely visit soon. It leads to the fighting pit. The other one gets underground to the Ion Cannon computer.  
'The planet has an Ion Cannon?  
'Yes. It is a surprise for invaders. She smirked.  
"Grievous will want to know of the Ion Cannon"the Jedi thought. But why would she help the bane of her Order?  
The two women continued until they reached the previous dancing room.  
'Now, please, listen to me and move as I do...

 _Kol Dooine_

The once controlled pirate world was now effectivelly in ruins. The planetary bombardment Grievous issued hasn't been kind. Most of the cities were in shambles and the population died when the droids landed. They slaughtered every organic being they found. On the Invisible Hand's bridge, Grievous was standing on his chair looking at the galaxy map. At his side was the flagship's captain, Lushros Dofine. The Neimoidian crewman was one of the few of his race Grievous respected.  
'We could continue the campaign by capturing their production facilities on Circuterion. I am sure that without the supply centre, the worlds will surely crumble under siege.  
'It is a good plan, my lord. But why not directly attack Nal Hutta?  
'We can't. We must be cautious and gain as many advantages as we can. Our victory here was assured by the element of surprise. They will be prepared this time, and Nal Hutta will be heavy fortified.  
'Send a spy then?  
'We only have droids at our dispossal so we will win by force!he sneered.  
'As you wish, General.  
Suddenly, Grievous rose from his chair and pointed at the space.  
'Prepare the fleet! We are going to smash Circuterion and erase it's surface from the face of the Galaxy!  
The huge fleet arranged in position and, without a second thought, jumped into Hyperspace.

 _Circuterion_

Bakuntu knew that this planet was vital for feeding Tabarous empire and please it's pirate population. Without it, people would give a second thought about supporting the slimy Hutt. He had prepared a decent fleet for defense as fast as he could: 50 small Corvettetes and ten capital ships. Fortunately for him, the planet's defense grid was strong enough to shoot down a few frigates and give Bakuntu a minor advantage. He looked with a glim of hope at the space. He may have a chance...  
A crewman announced quickly:  
'Sir, a huge number of ships are approaching.  
Bakuntu sighed.  
'Are they pirate or Separatist?  
'Separatist sir.  
Bakuntu sighed and issued a quick command with a button. Then looked at the window and saw how one hundred ships jumped from the high speed. They immediately started firing at his fleet. The Commander contacted the ground surface Centre.  
'Fire the Defense Grid!Bakuntu shouted instantly, afraid to waste time.  
'What should we first target sir?  
'The Recusant Destroyers. Destroy as many as we can!  
Moments after the channnel went down.  
'What happened?  
'We are being dragged to the Separatist flagship! A crewman announced.  
'What? How?  
'Sir, they are targeting our engines! Another crewman shouted.  
'Fire back, you damn fool!  
The Invisible Hand was advancing through space, destroying with ease all the pirate starships. The Providence-class Carrier was going for the enemy command dreadnought. Bakunut realised that they weren't the ones that will destroy the flagship of the dreaded General and sighed:  
'It is of no use. Prepare for fighting boarding parties!  
The bridge shaked for a second.  
'They have docked to us!  
'Lieutenant, stay here and lead in my absence.  
With that, Bakuntu took 5 bounty hunters and ran to the lower level. He was desperately trying to contact the crewmen there. At last a device answered:  
'Sir! The droids are capturing all the wings. They have taken control of the lower deck.  
'Why are you still alive then?  
'I hid under an engine.  
'Very well, then stay put and await my command. We may have to destroy this ship.  
'Yes sir!  
After a few more corridors, the commander reached the Reactor Core. He was greeted by 5 figures turned with the back on them. They were covered in white dusty cloaks with two sleek arrows on one of the shoulders.  
'Hey!  
They turned at him. Droids. But these ones were special. They weren't armed with blasters but... staffs.  
'Men, be carefull! These are magnaguards! Bakuntu advised as he picked his blaster.  
The 5 robots ignited their weapons and charged at their enemies. Bakuntu barely had time to dodge an attack, but he heard as some of his companions screamed when the electricity took away their lives. The commander turned around and shot one of the magnaguards in the head. The droid remained still for a second then tried to impale Bakuntu. He ducked away and shot his opponent in the red point on his chest. This time, the magnaguards remained still and fell down on the ground. A few steps away, Bakuntu observed that his bounty hunters were killed by the droids. The Commander crawled away and ran to the Reactor's computer. His comm channel came back to life all of a sudden and started beeping. He answered the call from the Command Bridge, but it wasn't the Lieutenant. The skelethic image of the General appeared.  
'I see you are smarter than I thought.  
'Grievous...  
'I can already see your fear, puny pirate! Though I am surprised you are still alive. I thought my magnaguards would have finished you by now.  
'I am not so easily killed. You won't escape this ship alive.  
'Oh really? And how do you intend to do that? He taunted him with a smile under his mask.  
Bakuntu just closed. He contacted the Engine room.  
'Yes sir?  
'Detonate the room! Now!  
'Aye aye, sir!  
Bakuntu then looked at the reactor computer and typed the self-destruct command. He had 2 minutes to get to his ship. Without hesitation, he ran to the Hangar.

 _The Command Bridge_

'Secure all the databanks they had in storage!  
'Sir. Someone has activated a command on this ship.  
'What? What do you mean?  
'The Reactor Core will self  
destruct in 1 minute and 50 seconds. 49..48...  
'Arghh!  
Grievous punched away the droid from his way and sprinted as fast as he could to the Docking Area. The computer in his mind was counting the seconds down as he ran. He had one minute left. Still, he raised one of his armored wrists and contacted Dofine:  
'Yes, General?  
'Fire the Command Bridge and undock this ship! Quickly!  
Still running, Grievous crossed a corridor and saw the door he cut with his lightsabers when he entered the ship. He had 10 seconds left. Activating his hook, the cyborg shot it and fixated on the crossing corridor. In a few seconds he was flying in the air, dragged back to his ship. He looked back and saw flames coming for him. Then an explosion. The General was thrown in the Invisible Hand's Docking Area. The space vacuum left behind started to suck him out. In the last moment, the pressurised door appeared and Grievous fell on the floor. Some battle droids appeared.  
'Sir, are you alright?  
Grievous growled and backhanded them, throwing the droids into a wall.  
'I will find that mongrel and make him suffer!  
The cyborg snarled a second time and went back to the bridge to assume control of the battle.


End file.
